otbafandomcom-20200215-history
Stockholm Royal Squirrels of Sweden
The Stockholm franchise was founded in 2005 after a relocation of the Coy City Cumquats. Coy City was a founding team of the OTBA in 2004. Stockholm is currently one of the longest-tenured franchises and owner kingcharlesxii is on the Veteran's Committee of the Hall of Fame. Franchise stats (through 2038): Record: 3114-2555 Playoff appearances: 18 Championships: 4 (2018,2020,2026,2038) GM: kingcharlesxii (2005-present) Records Team batting records (career): BA: John Ryans, .321 OBP: John Ryans, .413 SLG: Alberto Murillo, .497 OPS: Vincent Teems, .876 VORP (2017 or later): Bud Pierson, 447.8 G: Bud Pierson, 1986 AB: Bud Pierson, 7429 R: Bud Pierson, 1254 H: Bud Pierson, 2027 TB: Bud Pierson, 3638 2B: Bud Pierson, 426 3B: Bud Pierson, 63 HR: Bud Pierson, 353 RBI: Bud Pierson, 1202 SB: Roberto Morales, 190 BB: Bud Pierson, 841 HBP: Bud Pierson, 150 K: Romeo Taveras, 1313 Team pitching records (Career): ERA: Von Lamarche, 2.97 W: Javier Valenza, 187 L: Javier Valenza, 129 SV: Von Lamarche, 338 CG: Demetrio Napoles, 28 SHO: Ferdy Carillo, 13 IP: Javier Valenza, 2965 BB/9: Javier Valenza, 1.3 K: Javier Valenza, 2756 K/9: Tito Valdejuli, 10.6 K/BB: Javier Valenza, 6.42 WHIP: Andrew Hiott, 1.02 OOPS: Von Lamarche, .592 VORP (2017 or later): Jason Jenkins, 541.8 Teams and Parks OTBA: Stockholm Royal Squirrels of Sweden Park: Javier Valenza Park at Ikea Gardens (cap 60,000) AAA: Copenhagen Chipmunks Park: Copenhagen Park (cap 21,200) AA: Finland Flying Squirrels Park: Helsinki Stadium (cap 17,100) A: Reykjavik Red Squirrels Park: Iceland National Stadium (cap 13,200) Short A: Oslo Meerkats (formerly Oslo Baby Squirrels) Park: Fjord Fjield (cap 12,100) Team Hall of Fame Register 2B Vincent Teems (Hall of Fame): 2010-2013 C Romeo Taveras: 2005-2014* C Brian Wren: 2015-2026 1B Alberto Murillo (Hall of Fame): 2007-2016, 2024 SS Matthew Wigfall: 2005-2009* LF Reginald Luebbert: 2005-2010 LF Sang Higgins: 2017-2024 CF George Ward: 2007-2015 CF John Ryans: 2018-2027 3B Roman Nottingham (Hall of Fame): 2022-2023 SP Tito Valdejuli: 2005-2014* SP Ferdy Carrillo: 2005-2012* SP Andrew Hiott: 2006-2015,2019-2020 SP Javier Valenza: 2009-2022 SP Joe Haveman: 2019-2021 SP Ira Stuart: 2021-2029 SP Demetrio Napoles: 2018-2028 SP Warren Pridmore: 2024-2026 CL Von Lamarche: 2014-2025 Note: * = player spent 2004 as well with Coy City Major Trades TBD: Stockholm acquires CL Von Lamarche and CF Mark Imai from Jacksonville in exchange for SP Lesley Brammer. TBD: Stockholm acquires SS David "Fireworks" Rubin, CF Hunter Sevier, MR Antonio Alvarado and a 3rd round pick from Local in exchange for 2B Vincent Teems. 2013: Stockholm acquires RF Kevin Moorehead from Nazareth in exchange for SP Tito "Axe" Valdejuli. 2016: Stockholm acquires SP William Young, 2B Robert Osterman and a 3rd round draft pick from Mildenhall in exchange for SP Andrew Hiott. 2016: Stockholm acquires 2B Carmen Mazurek and 1B Jacinto Angulo from Mildenhall in exchange for 1B Alberto Murillo. 2016: Stockholm acquires 2016 1st round pick from Maryville in exchange for 2016 1st, 2nd and 3rd round picks. (#1 to #2 - Sang Higgins went #1 and Lincoln Henry went #2). 2020?: Stockholm acquires SP Ira Stuart, MR Cosme Galicia, 3B Ariel Barbera, SS Patrick Berning and CF Abel Sojo from Inner Harbor in exchange for 3B Val Schmucker and MR Frank Goodell. 7/31/2021: Stockholm acquires 1B Gene Goodsell and a 2022 2nd round pick from Cheddar Bay in exchange for SP Minerou Tsuramatsu. 2022: Stockholm acquires 2B Norris Juzo from Fort Collins in exchange for LF Steve Angle and MR Javier Valenza. 11/18/2023: Stockholm acquires SP Warren Pridmore from Cheddar Bay in exchange for SP Vicente Garcia and SS Adrian Boucher. 11/13/2024: Stockholm acquires MR Jose Serrano, C Eric Jackson, CL George Hoffman and a 2025 2nd and 3rd round pick from Minneapolis in exchange for OF Sang Higgins and a 3rd round pick. 7/31/2025: Stockholm acquires CL Julio Mendoza, MR Javier Santiago, OF Dave Jackson and a 2026 3rd round pick from London in exchange for a 2026 1st and 2nd round pick. 7/31/2027: Stockholm acquires CF Ed Dukes, OF Otis Christ and CL Juan Ramirez from New England in exchange for 2B Lee McDaniel, MR Robert Hulett, and RF Dave Jackson. 1/1/2028: Stockholm acquires 1B Vincent Thomas from DeKalb in exchange for 3B Imotoku Robun, 2B Royce Paige and a 2028 2nd round draft pick. 3/18/2028: Stockholm acquires nothing from Bloomington in exchange for CF John Ryans, 3B Curt Hoover, LF Frances Campbell and $27 million. 7/31/2028: Stockholm acquires C Raul Hernandez, OF Carlos Perez and IF Ottavio DalSoglio from London in exchange for 3B Jose Gamboa and 2029 1st, 2nd and 3rd round draft picks. 7/31/2029: Stockholm acquires SP Pedro Santiago, CL Adam Johnson and CF Luis Rodriguez from Fort Collins in exchange for SP Ira Stuart. 12/31/2030: Stockholm acquires CF Landon Jones from Jacksonville in exchange for SP George Hoffman. 2031: Stockholm acquires a 2031 1st round pick from Nashville in exchange for a 2031 1st round pick and a 2031 2nd round pick. 7/16/2031: Stockholm acquires SP Zack Bruce from Cheddar Bay in exchange for a 2032 1st round pick. 2/5/2032: Stockholm acquires C Brian McKinley and SP Arthur Burks from Cheddar Bay in exchange for LF Andrew Whiskin and $24 million. 7/31/2032: Stockholm acquires CL Wade Davis and CF Greg Crawford from South Carolina in exchange for 3B Luis Chavez, SP Arthur Sexton, CF Luis Rodriguez, MR Jerry Martin and MR Javier Santiago. Other Trades TBD: Stockholm acquires C Donnie Paylor from London in exchange for C K. Kenzaburo and a 2nd round pick. 2012: Stockholm acquires CL Fernando Valera from Inner Harbor in exchange for 3B Andrew Sanchez and a 2013 4th round pick. TBD: Stockholm acquires a 3rd round pick from South Carolina in exchange for P Joseph Anderson. TBD: Stockholm acquires 1B Tony Tenorio from Inner Harbor in exchange for LF Richard Lowrence Jr. TBD: Stockholm acquires 2B Willie Zamarano and a 3rd round pick from Nazareth in exchange for CF George Ward. TBD: Stockholm acquires SP Modesto Salerno and MR James Pederson from DeKalb in exchange for 3B Mohamed Hultgren. 2013: Stockholm acquires C James Bryant and a 2014 3rd round pick from New England in exchange for C Donnie Paylor. 2013: Stockholm acquires a 2014 4th and 7th round pick from Nazareth in exchange for 2B Bernard Larios. 2013: Stockholm acquires 3B Clifford Goggans from New Jersey in exchange for RF Howard Phanoeuf and a 2014 6th round pick. 2014: Stockholm acquires OF Hai "Bingo" Stults from New York in exchange for SP Norberto "Eager Beaver" Lopez and a 2015 5th round pick. 2014: Stockholm acquires a 2015 2nd round pick from New York in exchange for OF William Estes. TBD: Stockholm acquires 3rd round pick from Local in exchange for "C" Lee Mendoza. TBD: Stockholm acquires 1st round pick (#5) from Seabrook in exchange for a 1st round pick (#14) and C Kenneth Yeijiro. TBD: Stockholm acquires SP Sal Gutierrez from Mildenhall in exchange for 1B/OF Allen Webre. 2016: Stockholm acquires 3B Joseph Natividad from Springfield in exchange for SP Lucien Allen. 2016: Stockholm acquires 2016 4th round pick from Inner Harbor in exchange for OF Hunter Sevier. 2017?: Stockholm acquires SS/3B Faustino "Wild Thing" Martinez from South Carolina in exchange for C Tomas Rael and 3B David Winder. 2018?: Stockholm acquires MR/SP Damon Batten and $1 million from Cheddar Bay in exchange for OF Thomas Lewis, C Alexis Meade and IF Carmen Mazurek. 2018 or 2019: Stockholm acquires IF William Byington from Fort Collins in exchange for OF Arturo Feijoo. 2020 or 2021: Stockholm acquires IF Lee McDaniel and 1B Rory Thomas from Maryville in exchange for C Dan Turner and a 2021 5th round draft pick. 2020 or 2021: Stockholm acquires SP Bob Snell and CL Mark Frazier from New York in exchange for RF Danny Sellars and C William Buchholtz 2024?: Stockholm acquires 2024(?) 3rd round draft pick from Mildenhall in exchange for MR George Atchison. 2024?: Stockholm acquires 2024 4th and 7th round draft picks from Minneapolis in exchange for CL James Girouard and SS Joseph Messinger. 11/13/2024: Stockholm acquires CF Javier Rios, 2B Charles Knap and a 2025 4th round pick from Manila in exchange for MR/SP Ben Allen. 2/2/2026: Stockholm acquires C Bill Hayes from Fort Collins in exchange for SP Bob Snell. 7/31/2026: Stockholm acquires RF Francisco Ramirez from South Carolina in exchange for SS Bob Donovan. 2027: Stockholm acquires 2028 5th round pick from New England in exchange for C Allan Smith. March 2028: Stockholm acquires 2028 2nd and 4th round picks from New England in exchange for RF Dylan Harris and MR George MacLagan. 7/16/2028: Stockholm acquires SS Walt Watson and P Lorenzo Cisneros from New York in exchange for a hearty handshake. 12/06/2029: Stockholm acquires SP Colton Goodman, SP Rich Johnson and SS Dave Draper from Jacksonville in exchange for C Eric Jackson. 6/16/2031: Stockholm acquires 3B Raphael Martin from London in exchange for a 2032 3rd round pick. 6/16/2031: Stockholm acquires LF Diego Herrera from Orlando in exchange for 1B Vincent Thomas. 2031: Stockholm acquires CL Ward Robinson from Fort Collins in exchange for LF Kenny Pace. 12/31/2031: Stockholm acquires a 2032 3rd round pick from Mildenhall in exchange for 3B Antonio Barrios. 7/17/2032: Stockholm acquires OF Eric Harris from Orlando in exchange for OF Otis Christ and SP Arthur Burks. Through page 13.